


Stepping Out with a Memory

by daredevilmoon



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Cruising, M/M, One Night Stands, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredevilmoon/pseuds/daredevilmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thomas couldn’t help but to give a silent shiver at the feeling of another’s hands over him; it had been too bloody long and that history was run through with a hollow ache Thomas couldn’t touch. He was in dire need of new memories.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Out with a Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It was only Thomas’s second cigarette of the night, both smoked in enough of a rush to leave him light-headed, but as it burned low enough for the heat to reach his fingertips it seemed his nerve was going with it. Ebbing and flowing with each glance, each inhalation - the cherry burned bright as he took a long drag, glancing over his surroundings as he dropped the fag end just before the flame nipped his skin. A couple passed by him, a man and a woman with arms and laughter interlaced, and a thought of their impropriety sparked in his mind before he put heel to that, too; a silly thing to think under the circumstances.

Thomas slipped another cigarette between his lips, replacing the case in his jacket as a man sat purposefully beside him on the bench. They looked to be the same age, thereabout, and the man was handsome enough, if slightly dishevelled. The dim light caught the cut of his face flatteringly, perhaps, but such a thing as the light of day was still far from fact, farther still from Thomas’s mind.

Thomas felt himself being appraised likewise and pressed an open palm against his chest, feeling the obvious lump of his lighter in his pocket as the man asked, “Do you need a light?” His accent was smart, clipped - at odds, seemingly, with his state. A sort of Bohemian, perhaps.

The lighter seemed to burn against Thomas’s palm as his nerve fluttered once more, before seeming to expand greatly as Thomas dropped his hand to his ribs and nodded his agreement. The stranger stood, straightening his jacket slightly as he did so, and walked across the park’s clearing without a backward glance. Thomas watched him for a moment, shaking off the threat; there was always a danger, after all.

Rationalising it to himself hastily, he stood as the other man came to a standstill amidst over-grown bushes. The man dropped out of sight as Thomas began to close the distance between them, refusing to spare the rest of the world a glance as he made his way to his evening’s companion.

When Thomas came up to the side of him, the man’s hand found his way to and around Thomas’s thigh abruptly, sliding down as his gaze slid up. His eyebrows were raised expectantly; clearly, this man was no stranger to a London night and it gave Thomas a further boost of assurance. If _this_ man hadn’t been arrested, Thomas seemed all the safer.

“Get down,” the man whispered, leading Thomas in front of him. He pushed Thomas gently, as if to illustrate.

“Give us a second,” Thomas bit out, too sharply for the situation. The man scoffed, resting back on his heels to watch as Thomas reached into his pocket for his handkerchief to spread on the ground.

“Prissy,” the man rejoined, which Thomas forgave for the sureness of his touch as it curved over his arse, his back as Thomas sank to his knees. Thomas couldn’t help but to give a silent shiver at the feeling of another’s hands over him; it had been too bloody long and that history was run through with a hollow ache Thomas couldn’t touch. He was in dire need of new memories.

Thomas pressed a hand against the tree before him, feeling the cool of the night fade with the heat of the other man’s body as it shifted forward, a leg settling on either side of Thomas’s own. Thomas met the man’s hand as it trailed his stomach, guiding it down to palm his cock.

“Christ,” he murmured, dropping his head down to watch the stranger’s hand work him; the look of it was a pleasure all its own and his prick twitched its eager appreciation. He gave a shaky sigh as the man drew away from his sight, coming to a stop at Thomas’s back; he felt the other man fumble slightly as he undid Thomas’s braces. Thomas couldn’t suppress a smirk as he joined in the effort, undoing his own flies quickly before replacing his hands against the tree, leaning his weight against them.

For a moment, he was still in such a position, untouched; images racing along his mind in time with heartbeat, both just this side of frantic. He wet his lips and glanced over his shoulder, watching the other man squeeze a stripe of Vaseline over his palm, rubbing his fingertips through it as he made a fist. Thomas’s cock jumped in anticipation; too bloody long.

The man dropped the tube to the side and Thomas half turned, catching the stranger’s slicked hand in his own, smearing some of the petrol jelly across his own palm. He glanced at his companion’s face, wearing an expression both open and dark, before Thomas reached out and took the man’s half-hard cock in hand. The effect was instant and dizzying, as much so as being touched himself; arousal swam through his temples as he felt the other’s prick burn and thicken beneath his fingers. Their gazes tangled in the action, then up to find one another for a moment, before the man’s clean hand came up to Thomas’s shoulder, directing him back around.

Thomas unhanded the man’s prick, finding his balance against the tree once more as a hand slid over the cleft of his arse. He choked back a sound as two fingers hooked into him; the man shushed him and slid his fingers in to the second knuckle against a sharp inhalation. It didn’t quite hurt, not yet - Thomas could feel the stretch, feel the man roughly running his over one another until he’d moved deep enough within him to slip against that place within him which made him jerk his hips against the stranger’s hand.

In other circumstances, those which he’d experienced before - involving bedrooms and lovers whom he would see the next day - he would have insisted upon this lasting longer, upon assuring comfort. Yet here, in the dark with the earth and his memories encroaching, he wanted a tangible reminder which would tide him over, less interested in the moment as the morrow. He’d had enough of his old memories.

“Go on,” he murmured, carefully reaching behind to squeeze roughly at the man’s hip to urge him forward. His shoulders rounded, breath heavy, as the man withdrew his fingers and found, instead, Thomas’s hips. The warmth against him grew greater still as the man placed himself tight enough to Thomas to press their skin a little tighter to bone.

“Shh,” he hummed against Thomas’s ear. Thomas shuddered at the sensation, met with another hum, this time of amusement, as his companion pressed the tip of his cock to Thomas’s hole, teasing the raw-nerve pleasure. Thomas clenched his jaw tightly as the man pushed in, a starburst of pain alighting before his fluttering eyes. The pain flickered to tolerable in the stillness which followed, Thomas taking in the feeling of the other where their heartbeats collided within him.

The other man pushed Thomas’s hips forward and drew them back abruptly, sliding his cock deep within him again; Thomas bit his lip to keep from making a sound as the pain and desperate pleasure suffused his limbs, making cotton-wool of his brain.

The man moved with a strange rhythm, keeping the sound to a minimum as he drove his prick into Thomas again and again. The fact more than the action gave Thomas pleasure, made his own erection jump with each abrupt thrust - he dug his fingernails into bark, into the stranger’s trousers. The man buried his face against Thomas’s back, panting hotly against his jacket; he imagined the sight of them, fucking so seedily, with an apparent desperation ringing true for each of them. His prick leaked a stream of fluid onto the ground; he wondered whether he could have come off untouched from this - but, oh, now wasn’t the time for tests.

Thomas took the man’s right hand into his own, wrapping them both around the front of his hip and guiding them to his prick, slipping from base to tip and back out of time with the shared movement of their bodies. As they met the base a third time, as Thomas’s prick was slick and still dripping into the dirt, the man wrapped his thumb and forefinger around him tightly enough that he couldn’t come off. A growl surfaced from the back of Thomas’s throat, provoking a rough thrust which surprised Thomas into pitching forward, just meeting his steady hand with a hastily-placed one.

“Cunt,” Thomas said under his breath, turning his head back slightly.

“Oh, let’s not think of that,” that man whispered, amused enough that it was evident in his voice. Thomas couldn't help his own breathless laugh as he was fucked into once more, the hand around him giving a pity-stroke as they moved.

Too long, too long - the thought repeated like a tattoo in Thomas’s head in time with each thrust, growing more forceful on both their parts. Too long, too long - and it began to shatter as he felt the man’s hips stutter, his face pressing harder still into Thomas’s back, as he came off inside of him: a visceral reminder of the present.

Thomas remained motionless but for a tremor which ran through him, revelling in the filth of the sensations surrounding him. Cold earth, hot sweat sticking them together, the stranger’s cock easing the pain as it softened inside of him, the seed dripping down Thomas’s thighs; the man ran a single twisted stripe up Thomas’s prick and he finished with a gasp over his hand, dripping between his fingers onto the ground.

 

  
Thomas lit his own cigarette as he walked home, hastily wiped clean and aching, and was met with the satisfaction that this memory was his own to control - that this memory would only hurt in the most pleasant of ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I _told_ Fellowes not to cut this scene, but it was deemed "too controversial". Alas, alack.


End file.
